


Morning Routines

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Candice and Maylene have a kid, F/F, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Maylene's mornings during three stages of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I posted on tumblr originally. I liked it, so I thought I'd post it here.

In her 15th year of life, Maylene was used to her morning routine.

When her alarm woke her up at 6:30, she would get out of bed and dress herself for the morning’s weather. Then she would exit her home and start her morning run.

By 7:10, or 7:15 if she decided to strike up a conversation with her neighbours, Maylene would return back to her house. In the kitchen, she would make herself whatever breakfast her meal plan would allow. She trusted her nutritionist’s word to help fuel her body so she could perform to the fullest.

After breakfast, Maylene would take a shower and be out the door by 8:15, ready for another day at the Veilstone Gym.

In her 20th year of life, Maylene’s morning routine changed, but most definitely for the better.

At 6:30, after her alarm clock woke her up, Maylene would give Candice a kiss before rolling out of bed. She would dress for the weather outside, remembering to slip on a knee support on her left leg due to words from her coach.

Her daily jog would finish around 7:15. At that time, Maylene would return to the apartment that she and Candice shared at Veilstone’s west end.

On most occasions, Candice would be in the dining room, eating her breakfast as her eyes gleefully fell upon her whatever book she had been fancying lately. Though, there were some mornings where Candice would still be in bed, having been tuckered out from a long night of studying.

Maylene would greet Candice with another kiss before starting to make her own breakfast.

After her meal, Maylene would shower and Candice would head off to the bedroom to get dressed. Maylene always joked about how long it took Candice to select an outfit for the day, it became a bit of a recurring topic for the both of them.

By 8:15, both were out the door. After giving one another a parting kiss, Candice would set off towards Veilstone University while Maylene headed to the city’s gym.

In her 25th year of life, Maylene noted just how much her morning routine had changed, but she didn’t mind it at all, even if it meant having more on her plate.

At 6:30, Maylene would give Candice a peck on the cheek before the two rolled out of bed together. As Maylene dressed herself for her morning run, Candice would open her laptop and answer emails before going into the next bedroom to wake their daughter.

By the time Maylene returned to the house, Candice was making breakfast in the kitchen with Willow. Maylene would come into the dining room and eat breakfast with her two special girls, always stealing a bite of french toast from little Willow’s plate.

After breakfast, Maylene would shower as Candice dressed herself and their child. By 8:15, or 8:30 if Willow was particularly finicky about getting dressed in the morning, the family would leave the house. As Candice headed to the university, Maylene would drop Willow off at the daycare before making her way to the Veilstone gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: This is the first time I've ever written a fan child into one of my fanfics. Willow is Candice and Maylene's foster daughter, who they adopted a year after they married, once Candice found some job stability at Veilstone's University. 
> 
> Speaking of which, in my expanded headcanon world, Candice retires as a gym leader to continue her studies. She ends up choosing to study the biology of Pokemon (to better understand type advantages) in Veilstone to be closer to Maylene. Maylene still works as a gym leader and trains as a martial artist. 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this drabble. It was fun to make. See ya!


End file.
